In recent years, energy and noise pollution problems have become more and more serious. A good solution to these problems would be to use the electrical power driven vehicles, but development of the electrical power driven vehicles has up to now been limited by the capacity of the batteries to achieve a larger moving range. Simply increasing the battery volume or quantity so as to increase the range will correspondingly increase the self-weight of the carrier, resulting in higher electrical consumption and does not meet economic requirements. Therefore, in the absence of a major breakthrough in solving the battery technical problems, a more practical driving method is to use combined driving structure designs. Current combined driving structure designs include:
(A) Series Combined Power Design: This design is the most typical structure for an electrically driven vehicle. In this design, the generator is driven by the engine to generate electricity and charge the battery, after which the battery provides electricity to the driven motor to drive the vehicle. As the energy is converted several times, the overall efficiency of this design is low. An example of this design is the GM HX3 vehicle of General Motors.
(B) Synchronized Power on Common Shaft Design: This design involves directly series combining the engine power output shaft and the rotating shaft of the driven motor, to thereby generate driving and speed controlling functions. An example of this design is West Germany's Volkswagen CHICO Sedan.
For the case of the conventional engine and motor described in (B), only one of the engine and motor can be selected for output transmission and the combination of their power output is not available.